


I admit nothing

by NeysaG



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris secretly loves cats. Maybe as much as Anders</p>
            </blockquote>





	I admit nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I am doing. :)

Hawke and Fenris stood at the entrance to Darktown staring at each other in a battle of wills. Fenris had managed to cut his arm and was slow bleeding through his makeshift bandage. "Just go down there and let Anders heal you!"

"I am fine Hawke."

"Says the elf who is dripping blood on his foot."

Fenris tightened his bandage and reluctantly agreed with Hawke that maybe he should see the healer. "Fine." And with that Fenris turned away heading for the clinic. Hawke just shook his head with a smile on his lips and left to go home.

When Fenris arrived at the clinic he stepped through the door and looked for the healer. Fenris glanced around the clinic and into the back room where Anders slept. Not finding Anders hiding in one of the corners he decided to sit on a cot and await for his return. Fenris was pissed. He didn't want to be here in the first place and now he had to wait. He considered just leaving and heading home but he knew Hawke would find out and just drag him back here anyways the whole time complaining on how reckless Fenris was being. He really didn't want to deal with an irate Hawke at the moment. While Fenris waited a cat jumped onto the cot next to him and started pushing into his hand. It seems Anders finally managed to get one of the strays to stay.

Fenris lowered his hand on top of the cats head and gave it a quick pet. "There, now shoo." The cat just started purring and pushing more firmly onto Fenris' hand so he glanced around the clinic to make sure he was still alone then gave the cat a scratch under it's chin. He cooed at the cat "Aren't you a pretty kitty. Whose a fierce warrior? You are. Yes you are." while a small smile played on his lips. Anders cat started swatting at Fenris' long fingers. He chuckled as he played keep away.

"Her name is Lady Sassy Paws" Anders was leaning against the door frame.

Fenris snatched his hand back and turned an interesting shade of red at getting caught. "That's a ridiculous name."

Anders chuckled. "So... you like cats?"

"No"

"I heard baby talk"

"You are imaging things Mage. You heard no such thing." Fenris managed to turn even redder.  "If you are done with your delusions I am need of healing." 

With another chuckle Anders decided to take pity on the Elf and see about the cut on his arm. When he finished Fenris bolted for the door as quick as he could without looking like he was running away but paused when he heard Anders begin to speak. "You are always welcome to visit Lady Sassy Paws. And I won't even tell the others."

Fenris didn't respond and finally exited the clinic. But perhaps he might come back. Just to make sure Anders wasn't mistreating the cat. And to give her a better name.


End file.
